


wardens will breaker

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Broken Bones, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Pandora's Vault Prison, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Torture, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Sam finds a more effective way stop Dream from trying to escape.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: dream smp oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	wardens will breaker

**Author's Note:**

> TW; manipulation, abuse, pet names used negatively, breaking bones, torture, victim blaming
> 
> based when in Bads stream when Sam said he thought he’d ‘broken the will’ out of Dream and this spiralled from that

Dream felt like his brain had been split in two. Overwhelming pain violently stabbed into every inch of his body, leaving the once powerful admin heaving desperately as blood trickled down from his mouth, once vibrant emerald eyes dull as they looked up to see the Warden towering over him, full netherite gleaming and catching the lava forcing him to squint at the figure.

“Sammy... Please,” his protests were cut off with a sword through the hand, forcing a gut wretching scream out of his throat as his body violently jolted as a the sword stuck out, the wound burning from the enchantments which glazed the blade.

“You should know better than to beg Dream. Where does begging get you?” The Wardens voice was cold, clinical, precise as he beat the living shit out of Dream. The prisoner in question didn’t respond, feeling as though his tongue were lodging up his throat and choking off his words.

A harsh grip squeezed his cheeks and forced his jaw open as his neck was wrenched and the admin was forced to stare into the creeper hybrids gas mask, “do not ignore me. Answer the question. What happens when you beg?”

“Punishment.”

The blondes cheeks were roughly released, forcing him to slump against the obsidian, whimpering at the pain which shot through his hand which was still pierced by the sword.

“That’s right. It hurts doesn’t it? Being harmed by someone who was once your friend. Your brother,” the word was spat with contempt, making Dream whimper softly as the other brought a blood stained hand to his hair, stroking through it softly, the prisoner pushing into the touch despite the fact he knew it was the same hand which harmed him with pure malicious intent.

“It hurts doesn’t it. Being betrayed, being manipulated,” the hand continued to stroke his sweaty hair, “but it’s okay Dream because i’m going to fix you. You’re going to be so good after this that everyone will love you. Is that want you want? Your friends and family back? Sapnap and George back? Is that what you want?”

Sams voice had softened to a whisper, so reminiscent to their days of friendship that Dream couldn’t help but bathe in the relaxing voice of his friend. Afterall Sam was his friend. Right.

“Yes,” he rasped out, “I’ll be good. I’ll be so good please.”

Unknown to Dream, a sick smirk had curled on the creeper hybrids face, “good boys accept punishment without question don’t they Dreamy?”

The admin weakly nodded, still pushing into Sams gentle fingers which carded through his hands with such care it almost brought tears to dull green eyes which had slipped shut in comfort.

“Good boy.”

Dreams eyes remained closed, oblivious to the metal bat clenched in Sams other hand until the fingers carding through his hair tightened, yanking his head back and before the prisoner could process it, the metal bat swung done on his shin, a loud crack echoing in the call as Dream shrieked in pain, his bone snapped in half as he violently spasmed, his head forced still from the tight grip and his hand still trapped to the ground by a netherite sword, tears spilled from his eyes as he gagged and sobbed and whimpered and screamed in pain, everything spinning as he grew overwhelmingly nauseous at the sight of his leg violently swollen, obviously displaced as half of it was uneven to the other.

His free hand was completely broken, the bones displaced to the point his hand was barely recognisable but he still brought it to his chest, clenching his blood stained shirt as he wheezed on his breaths, pain inescapable after the unknown amounts of  ~~ torture  ~~ punishment. Blood coated half of his face, his left eye forced shut from the swelling whilst blood constantly flowed into his mouth and down his chin from the ripped up insides of his mouth and busted lip. Bruises and slashes coated his arms and legs from being thrown around and used as essentially target practice, multiple of his ribs broken from when he’d struggled away from the Warden only to be slammed against the wall in retaliation for trying to escape punishment.

_ I deserve it I deserve it I deserve it. _

Dream couldn’t even curl into himself, instead he sobbed as tears and blood dripped down his face, mind hazy as glazed over eyes watched the warden in absolute fear, watching one of his former best friends rip the sword from his hand as crimson pooled around him before forcing a healing potion down his throat, no remorse glinting in the dark forest eyes as Dream struggled against the burning pain which encased his exhausted body as his

bones stitched themselves back together and his flesh grew itself anew leaving deep purple scars against pale sweaty skin.

Words swirled around the air, the sound waves penetrating his ears but not processing in his pain ridden mind, glassy eyes slipped shut as unconsciousness forced itself through his broken brain, unaware of the cold words uttered by the warden.

_ We’ll continue this tomorrow. Don’t worry Dream. I’ll make you  ** perfect. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you’re ever interested in using my fics as inspo or wanting to continue one of my one shots please let me know i’d love to see it
> 
> TWITTER; @saddinsomniac
> 
> i promise i’m writing some fluff soon ;)


End file.
